


Mind-Over-Matter

by parkjinchu



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjinchu/pseuds/parkjinchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan is telekinetic and it’s a secret he’s kept from everyone. even phil. and when the time comes to tell phil that he’s been saving his ass for almost seven years... he gets a bit nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind-Over-Matter

**Author's Note:**

> im finally back oh my god im so sorry enjoy pls

Dan didn’t know he had the ability.

It wasn’t until he was six years old and watching his Grandmother’s home copy of _Matilda_ with his Bear Toy and a bowl of popcorn that he even thought about it. Because, at such a young age who would just _happen_ upon finding out they were telekinetic? And any kid would have tried it after watching the movie, heck, everyone _dreamed_ of having the power. Dan just guessed he was lucky.

He remembers fondly the first time he was able to move something with his mind. He was still visiting his grandmother and she’d laid out a plate with biscuits and pieces of fruit. Dan picked up a chocolate covered biscuit and placed it on the coffee table with his small fingers. Licking his lips in excitement, he scurried to the opposite side of the table, resting his chin on the edge and eyeing the treat.

He didn’t think too hard about it, instead just imagined the biscuit dragging itself along the wood and it just… _Happened_. He poked his little tongue out and the treat slipped right into his mouth, and he grinned with glee.

Small, six year old Dan with a head of blond curls kept his power his own little secret, thinking if he did so he could amaze everyone he knew at the perfect moment. But, after a year or two of keeping his powers all to himself he decided to leave it that way. Dan was a smart kid, after all. He figured it was just safer this way; he wouldn’t have anybody on his back all the time.

His proudest moment using the power of telekinesis (which he didn’t _know_ was telekinesis, so he simply called it his power) was when he saved a bird. He watched it peer over the edge of it’s nest before toppling out. Eleven year old Dan watching from the window panicked, quickly transporting it back and safely into the nest. That was the day he decided to train his skills.

He began with moving his toys. He grabbed his old favourite teddy, the one who’d witnessed the first attempt at his power, placing it on his desk and tucking himself into bed. His power gently picked it up and carried it across the room, slightly shakily, and tucking it beside Dan under the covers.

Dan then tried with his Play Station 2 controller, using his mind to control the buttons, in turn moving the little purple and yellow dragon across the screen.

Once he was in high school, he wrote his at-home essays with his power, dragging his pencil across the page with little-to-no effort at all. He’d quickly staple all the sheets together and place it all into a folder, stationary hovering around the room and his finished assessment pieces ready in his bag for the next day.

By the time he was seventeen, he’d used it less often, only using it in dire circumstances (bar laziness). He’d so far saved one child from running across the road with an oncoming car, two dogs, his mother’s favourite vase, and himself from a flying ball in HPE. And still, not a soul except for Dan knew. He was secretly proud of that.

***:** **･ﾟ** **✧** ***:** **･ﾟ** **✧**

Dan was home alone, instructed with only one thing from his mother as she waltzed out the door: _Remember to wash the dishes, Dan!_ And so, he sat at the dining table, telekinetically washing the dishes as he watched a video from one of his favourite people in the entire world, AmazingPhil. Or, as he’d more recently (to his utter disbelief and excitement) known him, Phil. Just, Phil.

It was more than obvious to everyone that Dan had the biggest crush on Philip Michael Lester. But, Dan had figured it was a secret kept safe, considering he was good at it because he’d a kept a _fucking superpower_ a secret for around thirteen years. Phil thought it adorable, and if anything he fancied Dan in return.

And so, when spending his first night at Phil’s house, curled under a blanket on the couch and watching a movie, Dan made his confession. Coincidentally, Phil was just about to do the same, and their relationship began with a chaste and gentle kiss. It was immediately after this kiss that Dan decided Phil would be the first person he’d share his secret with.

***:** **･ﾟ** **✧*:** **･ﾟ** **✧**

**Six / Seven Years Later**

He _still_ hadn’t told Phil.

Or, at least now, he still hadn’t told his fiancé.

He’d meant too, he really had. Even after spending every moment they could together over the past near-decade, he still hadn’t told Phil. He felt bad, since they knew every piece of each other, except Dan still hadn’t shared this one thing. It was for a reason though; he didn’t want to embarrass Phil.

You see, his fiancé was… Clumsy. Phil was always dropping coffee mugs, his phone, his laptop. He was always walking into oncoming traffic, tripping over rocks on the sidewalk, tripping over his own feet. He was a hopeless case.

And Dan protected him.

Sneakily slowing down the fall of anything he dropped, pulling him back onto the side walk or sliding rocks out of his way. Luckily he wouldn’t notice and Phil would just laugh it off as “Oh my God, I’m such a _klutz_.” Dan would feel guilty, but he knew that after-all, he was generally pretty good at protecting the man he loved.

But from this, he’d built up a fear of confessing. It felt mean to tell Phil that he was far more of a klutz than he thought. So, he just didn’t.

***:** **･ﾟ** **✧*:** **･ﾟ** **✧**

Phil stood by the kettle, listening as the rumble of the boiling process diminished, and poured the water into two mugs. Dan watched carefully, trying to keep his stare discreet as he noticed the water splash over the edges of the mug a bit. Wincing, he turned his attention back to his phone.

It was a quiet Thursday morning. The rain pattered against the window pane and cool air slithered it’s way through the cracks and everything felt still. These were Dan’s favourite mornings; encased in nothing but each other’s presence and the gently cooling breeze, and usually a game of Mario Kart, where it didn’t even matter if Dan won… This time.

Phil handed him his mug, and Dan took it in careful hands, ready for a breakage and receiving none, and they made their way into the lounge and sat on the couch. Dan gently placed his mug filled with warm tea on the coffee table, watching with a grimace as Phil propped his on his open computer.

“Phil,” Dan shook his head, pointing to the mug that dared hang over the edge, ready to topple it’s hot contents onto the keyboard and into the speakers, “No!”

“Dan, it’s fine!” Phil explained, finding his place on the couch, which was usually his head on Dan’s thigh, but with Dan’s leg in the way he had to manoeuvre his way around.

Phil turned and as he plopped onto the lounge, his leg hit the coffee table, sending the mug spinning. Dan quickly used his telekinesis and tipped the cup so that it landed on the coffee table instead, and spilt over a sheet of paper they’d used three nights before for a game of Scrabble.

The two watched in silence as the beige liquid trickled over the table and dripped in 3 different spots onto the carpet.

“Told you,”

“You said it would land on my _laptop_. That is not my laptop.”

“ _Whatever_ ,”

***:** **･ﾟ** **✧*:** **･ﾟ** **✧**

Dan was alone in the office, and when he was alone, he played around with his telekinesis. Today’s personal mission: Pay the Bills.

The keys on the keyboard seemed to tap away at their own will, mouse hovering over specific options and clicking. He lounged back into the spinning chair, arms behind his head and feeling the warm, Spring breeze filter it’s way through the window. His eyes focused on the screen in front of him, hoping to finish it within a few minutes so he could go back to bed, to finish a relaxed pyjama day.

He heard Phil making his way down the hall and up the stairs, leaping forward toward the computer and pretending to type away. Blushing lightly as Phil knocked on the door, he breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed Phil hadn’t witnessed a thing. “I’m gonna order some pizza for an early dinner. Is that cool?”

Dan peered from behind his hand, trying to hide his reddening blush as he craned his neck to look at Phil. “Yeah, that’s cool. The usual, please.”

Phil smiled gently, immediately retreating the room. Dan winced, relaxing against the chair again.

***:** **･ﾟ** **✧*:** **･ﾟ** **✧**

Travelling on the sidewalk, Dan could only wish his hand was in Phil’s. As Phil strode beside him, hands pocketed in his coat and a delicate smile on his face, Dan couldn’t help but blush at Phil’s attractive features. The cold breeze rustled their hair and shortened their breaths as they paced along the ground.

Coming to a halt at the street crossing, Phil pressed the button and tucked his hand back into his pocket. They waited in silence side-by-side, a man coming to wait on the other side of the street and press the crossing button as well. After a moment, the light flashed and the noise to cross sounded, and they made their way to the refuge island in the centre.

Just as Phil stepped out onto the tar to cross again a car came racing down the street, loud sound heard all too late. Dan panicked, sweeping Phil one step backwards and straight into his arms as the car zoomed past, screeching sound echoing down the street.

“Shit!” Phil cursed, relaxing into Dan’s arms, then standing up. “God, I almost got hit,” his voice was slightly shaky, shock coursing through his veins. Dan’s eyes shifted left and right, hoping no one noticed. Luckily, the man on the other side of the street tucked his earbuds back in and the woman in the window above was watering some potted cacti. He sighed in relief.

Dan then hummed, acknowledging the notion. “You’re lucky I caught you. And I’m glad I did,” he smiled, tucking his hands into his pockets and thanking every heaven above that he was able to do so. He would’ve lost the only person that meant something so special to him.

Phil was silent for a moment, “How did you do that? I was like, three steps into the road or something. Out of arms reach!”

Dan swallowed, wondering what to say. He scanned through some options in his head, deciding to tell Phil he over-estimated his steps. “You were only one step in front of me… I pulled you by the hood on your jacket…”

“Oh. I was going to say you had some stretchy arm or something!” Phil laughed, extending his arm into the air as an example. Dan just laughed at his quirky lover, glad he could avoid the situation.

It was then, as he stepped behind Phil into a warm and yellow-lit café and found their booth as Phil ordered milkshakes, that he would tell him. He would explain everything. After all the moments of saving his ass and saving his life, Dan thought he may as well confess.

He couldn’t risk keeping the secret any longer – Phil had to find out by Dan telling him, not by Dan being caught out. And yes, Dan was _so scared_. What was Phil going to say? He’d never told anyone; he didn’t know how _anyone_ would react in a situation like this.

Dan felt his stomach twist as Phil made his way to the booth, tucking his wallet in the pocket of his jeans and taking a seat opposite. They were silent until Phil noticed his fiancé’s bright red face and shaking shoulders. “A-Are you okay, Dan?”

Dan nodded, swallowing thickly. “I’m right. I just – I have something to confess,” he whispered, raising his shaking hands onto the table and grabbing Phil’s.

Phil was perplexed, worried about the sudden shift in atmosphere. He went tense under Dan’s touch, expecting the worst. “Can it wait?” He spoke under his breath, leaning across the table slightly. “We’re in public, you don’t know who could see us.” Saying this, he removed his hands from under Dan’s.

Phil had put up a protective wall and Dan realised his words might have been the wrong way to go about this. Did Phil think he’d cheated or something? Oh, shit. “P-Phil, this isn’t about _us_ ,” he assured, running a shaky hand through his hair.

Phil relaxed a little, bringing his hands closer to his side of the table and tapping his hands against the table, “Are you okay? Really, Dan, what’s up?”

Dan was nervous. God, he was so nervous; he’d never told a single person and this constant thought plus the fear of rejection was swelling in his mind and _shit_ , he can’t stop now.

With a shaky hand, he scratched the side of his face. Why is he even scared, it can’t be that bad! _This is Phil, this is Phil_. “U-Uh, I--,” He dropped his head into his hands, “I can’t tell you,” giving up.

Phil wanted to sweep Dan in his arms and cradle him, kiss his forehead and tell him everything would be fine. He didn’t know what Dan was on about but it obviously meant something to him. “As long as you didn’t cheat on me or out us or--,”

“I said it wasn’t about us,”

“I know. Just checking.” Phil smiled softly and Dan replied with a very small and sad smile. “You can tell me anything, you know that. I love you no matter what, remember?” He spoke the last part in a whisper so quiet Dan had to strain his ears.

“I love you no matter what, okay?” Dan replied in the same tone.

“And I won’t judge you,” Phil continued. “You mean everything to me.” Phil’s tone was soft and assuring.

“You mean everything to me, too. That’s why I have to tell you this…” Dan hid his face behind his fringe.

“Why are you so worried about this? What’s up?”

Dan took a deep breath in, then let it out. It seemed to lift some of the weight off his shoulders, but maybe that was just the look in Phil’s eye that told him anything and everything would be just fine. “I’ve never told anyone this. Ever. You would be the first person I’d have ever told. I don’t know how you’d react, s’all.” He ended with a shrug, looking out the window and then back into Phil’s eyes.

“How do you want me to react?”

Dan thought about the question. “Intrigued.”

Phil’s eyebrows knitted together, and he rested his chin on the palm of his hand, elevated slightly. He waited for Dan to say something, and when he didn’t, asked, “Is this appropriate for a public setting?” He smirked.

Dan’s eyes went wide, mouth agape. “Yes, it is!” His face softened and Phil’s sly smile dropped into a sweet one. “It’s just a big secret.”

“Well, I’m honoured to be the first person in on your big secret,” Phil smiled, teeth showing and tongue poking from between. Dan blushed.

“I have a… _power_ ,” Dan said defensively, a hushed tone to his voice. Phil raised one eyebrow, half amused and half confused. Dan suspected his fiancé didn’t believe him. “I do!!”

“Dan…”

“Phil!” he pressed.

Phil dropped his act, leaning closer to Dan. “Keep going, then.”

“I _know_ you won’t believe me until I show you. But, I do have one. I can perform telekinesis.” Dan sat back in his seat, his nerves playing with his mind again. He shrank a little, sliding further down the seat and avoiding Phil’s gaze.

“U-uh,” Phil laughed half-heartedly, clutching his beating heart. “I--,”

Dan shot straight up, sitting up straight and leaning towards his lover. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

Phil leant back a little, cupping his hands awkwardly and bowing his head. “No…” He admitted. Dan looked slightly hurt, folding his arms over his chest, lips pursed into an upset frown. “I mean, how can I, Dan? This is stuff from _movies_!!”

“Would I really be lying if I was so nervous about telling you?” Dan stared hard into Phil’s blue orbs.

They swelled in passion, fear, and the subtle feeling of unknowing. “W-Well, truth be told Dan, you’re a fantastic actor. I mean—,” Dan dropped his guard a little, smiling his gratitude at the dedicated comment. “Can you show me?”

The curiosity in Phil’s eyes shone, smiling with a gentle gaze that begged to see the super power Dan claimed to possess. The blue and yellow and green spheres changed again as the childlike nature of his awaited things that only came in comic books and films.

Dan nodded, and Phil gasped. He wasn’t expecting a yes. “What would you like me to move?”

Phil’s mouth dropped, searching for something on the table. He met with the milkshake cup in front of him, picking it up and moving it to the other side of the table. He grinned, shuffling his feet under the table in excitement.

Dan raised his eyebrows, “Ready?” Phil nodded furiously, hair flying about on his head, which he quickly fixed away from his eyes to watch the spectacle before him. Suddenly, the milkshake cup slid across the table and back in front of Phil.

Phil’s jaw dropped again, this time almost hitting the floor. He laughed, bewildered. “Dan! Wow – I—I don’t kn--,”

Dan smiled, “What do you think?”

Phil took a sip through the straw of the milkshake, making a delighted ‘ahh’ sound as he swallowed. “Delightful,” he laughed, Dan slapped his hand playfully. “Seriously? Amazing!” he grinned.

Dan was so relieved, almost melting into a puddle of his own gratefulness. Phil didn’t think he was weird. Phil didn’t think he was strange. Phil thought he was really cool. Why had Dan even thought otherwise? Phil had such a childlike quirk about him, it would be unlike him to think it _wasn’t_ cool.

“Can you do it again?”

“Again?!”

Phil nodded, taking his mouth off the straw. Dan quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen the whole ordeal.

“What flavour is your milkshake?”

“Chocolate, like always.”

“Good,” Dan smirked, dragging the milkshake toward him and taking a sip from Phil’s straw, by lifting it higher up toward his mouth.

Phil was stunned, but tried to brush it off, whispering, “You got chocolate too, you _bum_ ,”

“Sorry,” Dan replied, really not sorry, wiping his mouth and pushing the cup back with the power.

“I’m stunned, Dan! I can’t believe it,”

“I love you. Thank you.” Dan grinned, whispering.

Phil’s eyes sparkled with astonishment and affection and admiration. “I love you, too.”

***:** **･ﾟ** **✧*:** **･ﾟ** **✧**

Arriving home, Phil hadn’t stopped asking questions about the event that’d occurred. _‘Can you move that? Can you do this? What about that?_ Dan thought it really sweet. “Can you put this on the hook?” Phil asked, taking off his jacket.

Dan rolled his eyes, grabbing it in his hands and hanging it on the coat rack. Phil whined, and Dan laughed.

After making a show of cooking dinner with his powers, they sat on the couch and ate, heads leant against each other’s and casually chatting over the TV’s quiet murmur. Phil brought a fork full of food into his mouth, “So, why were you so nervous to tell me. You should know I would think it was really cool!” He swallowed. “Is there something else?”

Dan gulped. He forgot about that. “Eh, uh, there _is_ ,” he scratched the back of his head, and pushed around a piece of carrot with his fork.

Phil lifted his arm and pulled a strand of hair from Dan’s face, “What is it?”

And Dan told him the story from the start. How he discovered the power, which Phil giggled at (turns out Phil had tried to Matilda himself too, but it didn’t work like Dan’s). How he saved the bird, how he worked on his skills and aced a lot of his classes in freshman year of high school.

“And then, that night I spent at your house, where I told you I liked you and you kissed me? Remember that?”

“Remember that?!” Phil gasped. “That was one of the best days of my life, Dan. That was the start of _this_ ,” he gestured to the room. He squeezed Dan closer, making Dan giggle and kiss his cheek.

“I’m not finished, you nerd!” His grin contradicted his words. “But, I know…”

“Anyway – Keep going,” Phil urged.

“I knew then that I would tell you first. I decided I wanted you to be the first person I would ever tell. So, of course, I was nervous. I didn’t tell you, I almost did, though. The next time I stayed over at your house we were alone again and we were in your back garden and we were snuggling under the cover because it was still cold. You and I were sharing this huge mug of hot chocolate and you accidentally spilled it all over us. I remember we were both laughing, but it became less funny watching you hurt yourself over and over again because you’re so clumsy,”

“Hey!”

“When I moved in with you to Manchester I still hadn’t gotten around to telling you, and I have no idea why. I think I just forgot to tell you.”

“How _on earth_ do you just forget to tell your boyfriend you have a power?!”

“I always blocked it from my mind and I didn’t use it much, and I never told anyone. And when I was with you, I kind of just forgot about everything and focused on you,”

“Oh. Keep going,” Phil repeated, this time cupping Dan’s chin in his hand and kissing his lips after the sentiment.

“So we had only lived together a month or two and you were _so_ clumsy that I began to use my power whenever possible, to save you from hurting yourself of embarrassing yourself. I made water splash away from your skin when you poured it from the kettle, I lowered mugs to the ground softer so they didn’t shatter, I even stopped crisps from spilling onto the carpet so we wouldn’t have to pick out the little pieces…”

“Wait, so you haven’t told me this because for _six years_ I was so clumsy and you were protecting me?”

“Basically,”

“What about today?”

Dan was silent, blushing, “Yep. I pulled you back from the road.”

“Shit,” Phil muttered under his breath, realising he wouldn’t be here to listen to Dan talking right now if his fiancé didn’t have the power.

“I’m sorry! I should’ve told you sooner, and I didn’t tell you because I thought you would be really embarrassed and --,”

“Chill, love!” Phil pecked his forehead. “I really appreciate you saving me. You’re my knight in shining armour,” he giggled, combing a hand through Dan’s hair.

“You think so?”

“Yes, I do!”

And so, that night, tucking themselves under the blue and green duvet and snuggling together, Phil asked Dan to turn off the lights so Dan did, snuggled under Phil’s arms.

And as Phil was illuminated by the moon, Dan lay awake in his arms, chest pressed against Phil’s and skin sticking together so sweetly. He lay awake, thinking and thanking. Thinking about how lovely Phil was, about how kind he was when Dan was nervous and how impressed he was when Dan did his trick. And thanking Phil for it.

“Thank you,” he whispered to Phil, even though he thought he was asleep. “Thank you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Phil smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> check me on tumblo @fivepixelphan


End file.
